The best birthday present
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Mukuro got Chrome a birthday present, for the first time.


**First ever Katekyo Hitman fic, so be nice! :D short fluff on Mukuro and Chrome.**

Mukuro sat on the rooftop, casually watching his girl. Green jacket and pleated skirt that showed off her good body and smooth legs. Blue hair tied up the same way as him. Extremely beautiful no matter where he looked.

Mukuro smiled as he watched Chrome receiving presents from her friends, blushing and stuttering her appreciation. Chrome, always the shy girl. It's great how she had been trying to make friends ever since Mukuro asked her to. It had been a rather sad sight to see Chrome always alone. With Chrome's good looks, there was no reason she would not be popular.

"Hey, Chrome, let me give you a kiss for your birthday!" A fat boy grabbed Chrome by the arms and leaned forward to kiss her mouth.

Mukuro frowned. Now that was going too far. He controlled himself by tightening his grip on his trident, before witnessing the boy pushed to the wall harshly by an invisible force.

Maybe making friends wasn't such a great idea. Chrome being alone was better than Chrome being pestered by these ugly perverts.

"_Chrome, I'm at your school rooftop, come now."_

Mukuro smiled as he saw Chrome perked into attention, and then hastily excused herself from all her friends (a lot of protests were made and lots of other presents were forced into Chrome's arms hastily, and many other last minute well wishes and farewells and sentimental hugs from girlfriends) and made her way up to the rooftop.

"Mukuro-sama."

Ah, Chrome arrived really fast, he was really impressed.

"You called me?" She said timidly as she walked towards him.

"Yes, Chrome, I called you." Mukuro said, his smile broadening. "Happy birthday, my little Chrome."

Chrome blushed. "T...thank you, Mukuro-sama." She said as she bowed.

"I bought you a present." Mukuro said. It was his first time buying something for Chrome. He never knew what to buy, or what would Chrome ever want. But he wanted to be special this year and buy Chrome something. In fact, to buy this present, he had spent quite a bit of effort scouting around to know what kind of gifts women like, what kind of things women like Chrome need. He had visited almost every shop in the mall, he had looked every item in the shop, he even asked some people for help. (Though Tsuna gave rubbish answers, Hibari was not a help at all, Ken and Chikusa ended up crying for their own presents.)

"Mukuro-sama...you did?" The look of surprise and consternation on Chrome's face was worth every second and effort Mukuro spent on the present.

"Yes, I did." Mukuro said, pleased with himself. "Here." He gave her the plastic bag containing his gift.

Chrome opened the bag and looked inside. Her face immediately flushed as red as apple. "Mukuro-sama...why did you buy this for me...?"

Mukuro shrugged. "The lady told me that this was what girls your age want or something like that. Anyway, do you like it?"

Chrome stared at the floor, fidgeting with a red body, and made no answer.

Mukuro frowned. "I'm pretty sure it would fit really well, I picked it so you can trust me on that."

That sentence made Chrome blush even more. But yet, she refused to answer Mukuro, which made Mukuro really... How should he put this feeling into words?

"Erm... I would really like to see you wear them someday." Mukuro said honestly.

Chrome, if possible, turned even redder. But she finally managed to squeeze out a "thanks, Mukuro-sama, for your present."

Mukuro heaved a sigh of relieve. Finally Chrome spoke back. He was so afraid that Chrome would not like his present. Afraid... That was the feeling he was getting was it...?

"Chrome! There you are!" Tsuna appeared out of nowhere. "We've been searching all over for you! We're throwing a party for your birthday today!"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes as he saw Chrome taking this opportunity to dart away from the scene. Tsuna also stared at Chrome dumbfoundedly. "What happened?" He asked.

Mukuro shrugged. "I was just giving Chrome a present."

"Really? What did you get her? Did you follow my advice and gave her a Justin Bieber poster?"

"No." Mukuro rolled his eyes. "I got her a bra."

Tsuna stared. "A what?"

"A bra. Cup C, really pretty, even for my records."

Tsuna continued staring with his stupid mouth wide open. "Er... Ok... See you, Mukuro!"

Mukuro frowned. What's with everyone's reaction towards his present? Though it was the present that garnered the most emotional response from Chrome. Well, I guess that was all that mattered.

**I hope Mukuro was not too out of character or anything... I don't really know a lot about him he hardly appears in the manga... Though he's my second fave character :D guess my fave haha**


End file.
